The present invention relates generally to hinged cover containers and more particularly to an improved hand hole lock for a hinged cover container.
Containers having integral, hinged covers are not new, nor is the use of hand holes in containers a new concept. However, in general, when both hand holes and covers are provided for containers there is no working relationship between the two features. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,216,299, 3,143,275, and 3,788,538, each illustrate containers having both handhole cut outs and hinged covers. However, in each case, the two items perform independently of one another except in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,299, where portions of two opposed top flaps cooperate with handhole flaps to distribute the load of the container. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,954,914 and 3,547,337 each show handhole cut outs applied to open top containers, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,778 illustrates handhole cut out flaps for securing a separate top to a container. Notwithstanding, the present invention incorporates handhole cut outs in the outer end cover flaps of a hinged cover container wherein the handhole flaps are folded and tucked into appropriate slots in the end walls of the container to secure the hinged cover in place. Thus, applicant has combined the best features of the prior art to perform a new and unexpected result.